they haven't seen the last of us
by halcyon epochs
Summary: their stories are far from over :: 50 stories written for the Character Diversity Boot Camp on HPFC - includes characters from all generations
1. Lily Evans

Lily is not an early riser.

So unsurprisingly, when James drags her out of bed early in the morning (literally, kicking and squealing), she is not thrilled.

Lily also detests flying of any kind. Via broom, especially. Since she was a little girl, she's been afraid of heights. Heights and her don't agree.

So when James forces her to go outside into the biting February air to learn how to fly, she is not a happy camper.

And finally, Lily Evans is not an outside person. She prefers to stay indoors, within the safety of the castle's walls. She likes to curl up in bed with a book and a cup of hot cocoa, especially during winter.

So when James wakes her up _early_ to go _outside_ and learn how to _fly_ , she is gritting her teeth and almost resistant.

James Potter is a dead man.

(But she does fancy him, so she gives him a chance. If it weren't for his darn attractiveness, she wouldn't have agreed.)

(But it still doesn't stop her from envisaging his death. One particular fantasy includes a dramatic rescue from an inferno, resulting in his untimely death.)

The clouds are gathered overhead when she steps outside, and a cold breeze nips at her open neck. She had forgone a scarf as per James's advice, but she regrets it now.

James pulls out two rickety brooms from the school's broomshed and offers one to her.

He's crazy, she thinks. He's insane if he thinks I'm going to get on that thing.

But with one charming smile and a few words of comfort, he gently coaxes her onto the broom.

(If this were anyone else, they would've been three feet under.)

And then, without any warning whatsoever, he climbs on the broom behind her.

(That's not the worst part. His warm arms cocoon her as he reaches for the handle, and his intoxicating cologne swirls around her until she can hardly breathe, let alone think.)

(She's utterly screwed.)

On the count of three, they kick off. It's awkward at first, as Lily's feet dig into the ground out of fear. They don't actually leave the ground until a few tries later.

James steers the broom, as Lily takes in the sensation of flying. It's exhilarating, the wind whipping through her hair, soaring through the sky with the freedom of an eagle. It's the most exciting thing in the world, and James is the one to give credit to.

And Lily learns that flying is not so bad after all, especially if it's with James Potter.

* * *

 **Assignment 11 - Herbology, Task 2 - Write about someone who doesn't like to go outside.**

 **Days of the Year - Skyscraper Day**

 **Flowers - Aster**

 **Elemental: James/Lily, Inferno**

 **Gryffindor Challenge - Lily Evans**

 **Star Chart - Perseids Meteor Shower**

 **Faerie Day: Air Faerie (all prompts used)**

 **Writing Club:** Disney **-** For The First Time In Forever - Write about experiencing a sense of freedom the character hasn't had before.; CYB: object - scarf; Lyric Alley - Reaching endless heights in never ending nights; LL - Galia (trait: redhead)

WC: 429


	2. Pansy Parkinson

The beach is an ideal place for a date, and also because their community pool is packed and the gardens, parks, and other natural locations are teeming with people. There's also a fair, but the rides are pretty mind-numbing.

So, plan F.

(Besides, she can't pass up seeing Ginny in skin-tight bikini that leaves little to the imagination.)

The sweltering summer sun is beating down on her back as she lays out the beach towel, while Ginny pulls off her cover-up and reveals a two-piece cream-colored swimsuit that is making her _drool_ _._ She winks saucily and slides up her sunglasses up her nose, and Pansy is long gone.

(She can practically envision Draco's knowing smirk. She also pictures slapping that stupid smirk off his face.)

Flustered (and not because of the summer sun), she sets about setting up the umbrella, digging the base into the sand.

Ginny (the little minx) snaps the straps of her bikini. Pansy jumps and whirls around.

"Care for a swim?" the redhead asks, fluttering her eyelashes.

Being able to see that skimpy bikini plastered to her skin? Sign her up. Pansy grins, stripping down and revealing her own bikini. She watches as Ginny swallows hard, her throat rippling, probably mentally undressing her.

"You're on, Weasley," Pansy challenges.

Together, they run to the sea, diving in.

* * *

The thing is, they're not dating. They're just friends with benefits.

They stumble back into their rented cabin, giggling and wrapped around each other. Ginny's breath is blistering against her lips, and her pink lips are just _begging_ to be kissed.

Pansy wastes no time, collapsing into a bed (she doesn't know whose, but does it really matter?) and pulling Ginny on top of her.

"Careful," Ginny giggles, "you don't want to break this bikini, do you?"

"I could care less about the bikini," Pansy growls. "Now shut up and kiss me."

Ginny complies.

* * *

 **Writing Club: Char App - (character) Pansy Parkinson; Disney - In Summer - Write a story set in summer.; EE - Write a fanon pairing.**

 **Seasonal Challenges - Days - Sunglasses Day: Write about something happening on a sunny day.; Summer Prompts - (weather) Sunny; Color Prompts - Cream; Gryffindor Challenge - Ginny Weasley, Bold; Star Chart - (trait) Seductive**

 **Fortnightly Challenges - Faerie Day - Summer Faerie**

 **Film Festival - Action - Fluttering eyelashes**


	3. Rose Weasley

"He keeps tugging my hair and nicking my books," Rose complains as she braids Roxanne's hair. "He never comes back and apologizes. He's so annoying."

"Maybe he does that because he fancies you," Roxanne points out, grinning knowingly.

Rose pulls a disgusted face. "Ew, Roxy, there's no bloody way. Malfoy and I, we go as well together as peanut butter and spinach. He constantly antagonizes me. If anything, he hates me."

"If you say so," says her friend simply.

* * *

"Malfoy swapped my quills with sugar ones," Rose snarls, throwing her bookbag onto her bed with unrestrained anger. "And he kept tossing balls of parchment at my head during Charms. What is his problem with me? Why doesn't he leave me alone?"

"Because he fancies you." Roxanne continues to paint her nails idly, not bothering to look up as Rose lands face-first on her bed, burying her head in her pillow.

"He doesn't," she mumbles, her voice muffled by the pillow. "If he does, then why is he such a wanker to me?"

"Because he doesn't know how else to express his feelings," Roxanne says calmly. "He's a bloke. And blokes are dense."

Rose just releases a frustrated growl.

* * *

"Malfoy—"

"—fancies you. End of discussion."

Rose is left speechless, her face a bright pink. "Y'know, it would be really more helpful if you gave me advice, instead of saying that all of the time!"

"Fine. Come here." Roxanne beckons her friend. "If I know one thing about boys, they can't stay away from something irresistible…"

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Rose says nervously, adjusting her plait for the umpteenth time. "I mean, he's a git and all—"

"You'll never know if you never try," Roxanne encourages.

* * *

Rose rounds the corner and Roxanne giggles when she sees Malfoy's jaw drop. She'd made sure to highlight Rose's natural features and taught her the proper mannerisms to seduce a boy (of course, she hadn't used the word "seduce", but termed it in a way that Rose would consent.

She heard snippets of their conversation, floating to the alcove where she was concealed.

And then, she heard some giggling and some footsteps, walking away from her, fading out of earshot.

Roxanne didn't bother to follow them.

* * *

The dormitory door swings open and Roxanne looks up. Fifty questions enter her mind as she sees Rose standing there, red-cheeked and mussed and her lips swollen.

But she looks happy. Deliriously happy.

Roxanne opens her mouth to grill her friend, but Rose cuts her off.

"I regret nothing."

* * *

 _420 words_

* * *

Prompt of the Day - "I regret nothing."

WC - Book Club - Nibs: (word) helpful, (plot point) comforting someone, (dialogue) "He never comes back and apologizes."

WC - Showtime - 2. Aaron Burr, Sir - (emotion) Nervous

WC - Amber's Attic - ScorpiusRose

WC - CYB - C4. Scorpius Malfoy

WC - Lyric Alley - 10. And I got nervous, thinking "What's she gonna do?"


End file.
